


Just The Three Of Them

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Bucky and Steve both want Tony, could this complicate their friendship and put a wedge between them? Or is it far easier than that? Either way they need to convince their genius that they want him in their lives for good and not for some quick fun
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 376





	Just The Three Of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashAddict4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/gifts).



Bucky dropped down onto the sofa with a soft grunt as Steve dropped down next to him, yanking off his sweaty jacket and throwing it over the nearby chair, dropping his head back onto the sofa with a soft groan.

"How come even though we're super soldiers and have super healing, muscles still hurt?" Bucky huffed tugging his hair out it's bun before also dropping his head back, the two of them sprawling out as much as they could on their section of sofa.

Which considering Tony had bought the sofa was a lot of space.

"Can't have too much of a good thing?" Steve was smirking Bucky knew without looking at him. Bucky grunted and nearly as one the two of them shuffled around, yanking their shirts off and throwing them in the general direction of the corridor leading to their bedrooms, falling back into their sprawled position with content groans as the air con hit their sweaty skin.

"Why is it so damn hot? It is too damn hot to be running around parks for hours," Steve huffed after a few moments.

"Next time I see with Reed, Doom or any of that bunch I am going to kick their asses, I mean seriously, superheroes that take holidays?" Bucky agreed.

"Hey, do you have your monitors from your suits? I want to check the information that they…"Tony's words drew off and the two super soldiers lifted their heads to see the genius had looked up from his Starkpad and was now blinking rapidly at their bare, naked, muscled chests.

"That they?" Bucky urged fighting back a smirk as he watched Tony's eyes drag over his body, and then flick to Steve's.

"The...the erm...information...that they collected...today?" Tony phrased it more as a question, licking his lips before he finally looked up at them.

A delightful red blush was staining his cheeks, just enough for them to see.

"Here Tones, here is mine," Steve stood and took his jacket up holding it out to Tony. Bucky's blue grey eyes narrowed as he noted that Steve was standing much closer to Tony than he needed to, his sniper eyes narrowing even further as they took in the way Steve's naked skin brushed against Tony more than was needed.

He shoved himself to his feet and grabbed his own suit jacket from where he had dropped it over the other armchair and nudged closer to Tony, his nostrils flaring slightly and breathed in the scent of Steve over Tony, his sweat making it even stronger.

"Thank you," Tony was definitely blushing now, and Bucky could not help but wonder how low down it went, even as he brushed himself against Tony, adding his own scent as he handed his jacket over, meeting Steve's baby blues as they narrowed on him.

"We should be thanking you," Steve said looking down at the poor genius pressed between the two of them.

"Yes, after all you're about to spend time perfecting looking after us when you have to be as tired as the rest of us," Bucky nodded.

"I...need to work, my brain is spinning after the fight, might as well do something useful with it rather than take the microwave apart...again," Tony grinned clutching the jackets closer to him. Which suited them just fine, their scent was sinking into him even deeper, and both saw the other's nostrils flaring as they took this in.

"I will come and get you for supper Tony," Steve called.

"You don't need to," Tony called over his shoulder as he hurried away.

"I will come and get you for supper," Steve just reiterated before the door shut.

And then they were left alone in their living room staring at each other.

Moving back to the sofa they sat down in heavy sprawls again, except this time they were eyeing each other with narrowed eyes, scanning over the familiar face of the other as they thought things over.

"So, you want Tony huh," Bucky stated.

"And so do you," Steve nodded.

"Two of us after the same fella, that never happened before," Bucky hummed.

"He's handsome,"

"Kind,"

"Generous,"

"A Genius,"

"Gorgeous,"

"Smells perfect,"

"So, what are we going to do about it then?"

The two of them stared at each other almost unblinkingly for a few beats, neither of them moving or breathing.

"We're going to share him then?" Bucky hummed nodding.

"His bed is big enough," Steve nodded.

"It will be fun," Bucky smirked.

"Going to have to win him over to it though," Steve sighed.

"He wants us,"

"He hasn't been with anyone since he got back from Afghanistan as far as I can tell, he is self conscious about the scars on his chest and he struggles to trust people, especially after Stane,"

"Well, he trusts us with his life in the field, we just need to prove to him that he can trust us with his heart, literally and figuratively," Bucky said thoughtfully.

"We rip apart anyone that tries to hurt him," Steve said lowly meeting his best friend's eyes in understanding.

"Oh, they will regret the day that they ever laid a finger or looked wrong at our fella," Bucky nodded.

"Agreed then," Steve dropped back onto the sofa with a groan.

"Agreed," Bucky matched him.

* * *

Tony was going mad, absolutely mad. All of a sudden the two Super Soldiers in the Tower were EVERYWHERE, absolutely everywhere. It wasn't hard considering the two of them were built like brick houses, Steve's shoulders could practically fill an entire elevator on their own, and Bucky's thighs...well...yes, they were big enough that they seemed to take up twice as much space as everyone else in the Tower.

But they just seemed to be around more, wherever Tony was he would find one or both of them there, and close to him, always close, always touching.

Bucky had been in the Tower now for four months and he was settling in well, he fitted in well. They had all been worried what state his mind would be in considering how he had been the last time Steve had seen him, and the information that they had managed to get from HYDRA files on what had been done to him over the decades as the Winter Soldier.

But the man had shown up on their doorstep one day months after Steve had last seen him, and after a number of Hydra bases and operative had fallen in mysterious ways. He had been a little foggy and jumpy, but he had been mostly there in his head, and had jumped at the chance to use the BARF machine to piece together the last of himself. It seemed as though his revenge rampage had done him the world of good, and it had been a few BARF sessions and he was mostly stable, or as stable as the rest of them anyway. Which to be fair was not saying much.

Tony had spent time with him, redesigning his arm and then fitting it, taking away the part of Hydra that was stuck to him as a constant reminder, and was a piece of junk that offended Tony, and replaced it with something that was as close to Bucky's as they could possibly get with a prosthetic. He had requested that it be kept silver, wanting to recognise what he had gone through by keeping it that way, and he had helped Tony with every step of designing it, until they had been done and had fitted the new arm on.

That seemed to be the last of the Hydra influence on him, and he had come along in leaps and bounds after that. Three days after the new arm had been fitted he had joined them in the field when there had been an attack, and had been fighting with them ever since.

He fitted into the Tower and he fitted into the Avengers as though he had always been there, he fitted in in a way that made them realise that they had had a part of them missing before Bucky had murder strut into their lives.

They had expected Bucky to be damaged and broken, the man that walked into their lives was damaged sure but he wasn't broken in anyway, he had his brain back and he refused to allow Hydra to win by being any less than himself and allowing them to take his personality away from him now that he had reclaimed it.

Steve was different as well since he had gotten Bucky back, he seemed to have brightened and become more, he had been a slight shadow of himself since he had woken from the ice and they had not realised it. He had fun sure, he had learned about the modern world and he had enjoyed it, but getting Bucky had seemed to have steadied him from where he had been floundering, and the confidence he seemed to have been partially been faking to convince himself that he was ok, became real, and he was completely something else.

Tony had thought that he had been handsome before, but Steve truly happy and confident, laughing and joking with Bucky, shoving and mucking around with him, going through life truly enjoying it was something else to behold. He seemed to be even bigger and filled rooms more than he had before, your eyes being dragged to him automatically.

Bucky had the same reaction as well, he was darker than Steve, and the part of his brain that was his secret romantic, that enjoyed reading romance novels and watching romance films, thought that they looked like the moon and the sun together, Steve's golden hair and tanned skin, and Bucky's dark hair and pale skin just contrasted perfectly with each other, and when they stood beside each other Tony found that his eyes couldn't stop going back and forth between them.

He found the two of them so attractive, though he thought probably 60% of the world found them attractive and the ones that didn't had good reason not to because they were lesbians. They were muscled, broad, had chiselled faces, beautiful eyes in different stunning shades of blue, tall and they moved like predators. But they were also kind and funny, smart, together they were mischievous.

And there lay the crux of Tony's problems. Together. They were together. They had clearly had something going on in the 40's and now that Bucky was back they had jumped right back into it. Bucky had moved into Steve's rooms with him that first day back, and when Tony had offered him his own set of rooms they had both laughed and said that they were good sharing, they had shared a tiny apartment before and they were happy sharing again.

Tony had never stood a chance with Steve, and to make it worse he also stood no chance with the guy that was the reason he didn't stand a chance with Steve in the first place. They were both happy with each other, they clearly completed each other and they were happy, so happy, together. Tony wished that he could resent them for their happiness, but they were so happy together that it hurt and made him so happy seeing them.

Which is why he was so confused. They were clearly in love with each other, they were clearly happy together, and they were clearly flirting with Tony. He wondered if it was something like a 70 plus year spice up of the relationship. Maybe they had thought that Tony with his previous playboy persona would be willing for a quick roll around in the sheets and then happily go back to his life and leave them to be happy together now that they had spiced up their relationship and could go back to being completely and stupidly in love with each other.

He had no clue how to tell them that that was never going to happen without making a fool of himself and ending up coming out of it hurt. He decided to just try and pointedly ignore them and their flirting, but that was easier said than done when faced with massive, determined, attention grabbing super soldiers x 2 who were determined to get his attention.

They brushed against him, they were constantly around him, touching him, bringing him things, making sure that he remembered group things so that he didn't feel left out after they had another movie night without him because he was down in his lab and hadn't remembered to surface. During movie night they would seat him between them, arms thrown over the back of the sofa and would put the popcorn bowl on his lap so that they could both eat from it as well, constantly brushing against him or reaching in when he did so that their fingers tangled.

And unlike in his stories this wasn't happy and exciting coincidence! This was planned manipulation, one that they did not even have the decency to pretend was otherwise considering their smirks that set his poor damaged heart fluttering, and their glittering eyes.

They were just too much, but it felt like he could not get enough of them, he could not get enough of their attention, and no matter how much he was trying to ignore it, he would look for and eagerly await every touch, every tease and every flirty comment.

He chose to ignore that down that way only lay heartbreak.

It was too late for that anyway.

* * *

"I thought he was meant to be smart?" Bucky sighed watching Tony flee their room after what they had dubbed his 'Tony limit' where he would reach so much time with them and then run as though the hounds of hell were on his tail.

"He is, he just has a tendency towards thinking the worst, especially when it comes to how people see him and what they want from him. I am fairly sure that he thinks that we only want fun with him," Steve kicked his feet onto the table also watching the door.

"But if that was all that we wanted why the hell would we have carried on flirting with him the way that we have? Why wouldn't we have just found someone else," Bucky frowned.

"I long gave up trying to work out how Tony's mind work when it comes to himself and how he sees himself. He hides behind this facade of confidence, but underneath…"

The two of them sat silently watching the now closed door, their brains spinning as they thought of the man that they both loved, the man that they had pulled out all the stops to seduce and who clearly wanted them, the smell of arousal, the fluttering heart, the dilated pupils, all of it made it quite clear that he did want them, and the way he was with them made it clear that it wasn't just lust, that he also loved them.

But he seemed to not realise that lust was not all they had for him.

They had tried to show him, they were both men of action, words were Tony's area not theirs. They had showed him how much they could look after him, both separately and together. They had showed him that they cared for him the way that he was, forgetful and a work-a-holic by staying in the workshop with him, entertaining themselves but just happy to spend time with him, but that they could pull him away for him to join in things with them and wouldn't just leave him behind. They had shown him how good he fitted between them, with them, how he completed them.

But for all that he was a genius it seemed to just go over his head. And what was worse he seemed to be beating himself up about wanting them, and was twisting himself in knots about what they wanted from him.

Looking to each other they both nodded. They knew what they needed to do.

* * *

"Hey Doll," Bucky strutted into Tony's living room startling the genius who looked up from where he was laying on his sofa clad only in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He blushed a little, they had seen him in all states both through Avengers business and post designing binges, but he still always wanted to be looking his best when they saw him, he wanted to look nice for them.

And they looked nice, Steve was right behind Bucky and was wearing his Captain America uniform looking delightfully ruffled, his hair sticking up from where he had had his helmet on, most people would look stupid after taking the helmet off, Steve made it look sexy, just shagged, especially with the form fitting Captain America outfit.

Bucky was wearing form fitting khaki pants that he had pinched from Steve even though he teased the other soldier about them being old man pants. There was nothing old man about the way they fitted him, clinging in all the right places. He was wearing a wife beater, metal arm proudly on display and muscled arms and shoulders open for Tony's eyes to look over. He had clearly been sniping with Steve on their mission of the last couple of days, he was still wearing his black fingerless gloves on both hands, which for some reason always made Tony shiver and stare at his fingers, metal and flesh.

"Hey, how was your mission?" He asked sitting up properly and setting his pad to the side. He hated when any of the Avengers went on small man missions without the whole team, he hated Bucky and Steve going on small man missions even more, he was always worried the whole time that they were going to get a call to assemble because something had happened to the two of them, at least when he was in the field with them he was there to help them.

"Boring,"

"Long,"

"Lonely,"

"Annoying," The two bantered back and forth. Even though he loved how easy they were with each other, it was also a stab of a reminder of what they had that he would never be able to break into.

"When did you get back? FRIDAY didn't say anything about you arriving," Tony asked getting to his feet as they reached him.

"We're just back, she doesn't announce returned members until after they have showered," Steve shrugged.

"You haven't showered yet? Is everything ok? Something happen with the arm?" Tony frowned already reaching for Bucky's arm when he found himself in an increasingly familiar position, pressed between two super soldiers, one on either side.

Bucky gripped his chin and held it gently, his other hand -his flesh one - dropping down to rest dangerously low on Tony's back, Steve pressed himself dangerously close on his other side, so close that the heat from his skin seeped into Tony, he reached across Tony and wrapped him in his arms, swallowing him and making him feel protected and secure when he should be feeling trapped.

"We wanted to make sure that you smell properly of us, besides no point in showering when we're hoping to get sweaty again," Bucky whispered dangerously into his ear and his mind blanked out.

This was it then, this was where he was to decide whether he had what he wanted just once and then had to let it all go, or whether he pushed them away and tried to protect what little of his heart was not in their hands.

"Want to make sure you smell so strongly of us that no one else will dare look at you," Steve hummed rubbing his nose along Tony's neck, Bucky very obligingly using his grip on Tony's chin to tilt his head so that Steve had better access to the skin there.

"That is a little selfish isn't it? You get me then I can't have anyone else," Tony muttered, his brain still spinning.

"If we do this there won't be anyone else but the three of us, we don't share doll, if that isn't what you want you should tell us now," Bucky frowned a little, his grip becoming a little tighter at the thought of Tony with someone else.

"Do what? Share...you can't really expect me to sleep with you two once and then never sleep with someone else?" Tony snorted.

"Once?" Bucky looked at Steve over Tony's head, realisation going through them.

"You think that this is a one off deal, that that is what we have been offering?" Steve said gently.

"What? An ongoing friends with benefits thing?" Tony asked.

"You need to stop talking sweetheart before we blow a gasket," Bucky sighed pressing his nose to Tony's cheek.

"This is a we move in together, share the same bed, share a life thing," Steve corrected.

"But...you guys are so happy together, why would you want to add me to that?" Tony choked.

"Because you are gorgeous, funny, kind, clever, brilliant, unique and perfect," Bucky said lowly.

"Because you finish us, you complete both of us, and we are willing to share to be with you," Steve finished.

"You're willing to share each other with me?" Tony tried to look at them but Bucky's still had his nose pressed to Tony's cheek and Steve had his face buried in his neck.

"We're willing to both share you with each other. We both want you, you want us, there is nothing to fight or argue about, we love each other and we have shared our lives, shouldn't be a shock that the man that we love would be the same guy, makes sense that we would share that as well. It just...it is everything that we have wanted, you are everything that we have wanted, the fact that you want the both of us together, makes you even more perfect," Steve said contently.

"We never really thought about the fact that we could share a lover, that we would find someone that we both wanted equally, that would want both of us the same way, but really it is the only way we could be happy, finding the lover to our friendship," Bucky hummed.

"Wait..but you're together," Tony shook them both off finally, pushing them away enough to be able to see their faces. And he could see the horror on their faces.

"We are not!" they said at the same time indignantly.

"Yes you are, you're together and sickeningly happy, and loved up and having lots of sex that I definitely don't think about," Tony waved his finger between the two of them.

"Sex?"

"With each other?"

"Gross!" They shook their heads.

"Now sex with you, with the other there to help drive you mad...that would definitely be…"

"...delicious, we could drive you completely mad with lust between the two of us," Steve finished Bucky's sentence.

"No, you're….you...together…"

"We have never, ever had sex with each other, and we never will. The closest we're going to come is having sex with you while the other is also pleasuring you," Steve said firmly, making Tony flush a bright red at that image and the way it was said.

"Tony I think that there has been a misunderstanding here. Steve and I love each other, but in a platonic way, completely platonic, the thought of kissing Steve is just...no, never mind anything else. We are happy together, and we enjoy living together and sharing our lives together, but we're not in love with each other in a sexual way. We are in love with you in a sexual way, we both love you and want to be with you, and we agreed that we would be more than happy sharing you, the three of us together, with you as our centre," Bucky smiled.

"Do I get a say in the sharing thing?" Tony scowled even as his brain spun, taking in the new information and shifting how he saw things and the hypothesis that he had come up based upon their behaviour with the new data he now had.

And while his mind was distracted doing that, the two super soldiers took advantage of his distraction and had him wrapped up between them again, Bucky's hand now cupping his ass while Steve's hand…

"Steve!" Tony groaned dropped his head back as Steve's hand cupped him.

"Of course you get a say, you always get a say. But you always smell so sweet and spicy around us," Bucky nipped at Tony's neck drawing another groan from his lips.

"I smell...you can smell that?!" Tony yelped embarrassment flying through him as he realised what they were telling him.

"The Howlies never liked it when I told them that I could scent things like that so I didn't say anything in this time, but yeah, we can smell it," Steve hummed, sucking in a few more deep, pointed, breaths at Tony's neck.

"Oh my…"

"Hey none of that Sweetheart, we smell exactly the same around you," Bucky tugged his hands away with one hand, holding his wrists in his hand and his other squeezed Tony's ass when the scent of lust filled the air even more.

"Especially in the flight suit," Steve growled and Tony jerked into his hand.

"Especially the flight suit, and when you bend over in the workshop," Bucky added.

"Yes! And when you're all sweaty and flushed after training," Steve licked his neck.

"And when…"

"Oh my god you both need to stop talking right now and do something!" Tony whined not sure which way to thrust, into the hand gently massaging his erection, or the hand massaging his ass, his fingers pressing teasingly between his cheeks every now and then, the pressure nowhere near enough through his clothing.

"So, that is a yes to the sharing?" Bucky smirked.

"You know it has a word right?" Tony groaned dropping his head onto Bucky's shoulder as Steve really went to work on his neck, licking, nipping and sucking.

"A word?"

"Yes it is…" Whatever Tony was about to say was lost when Bucky's hand slipped down the back of his pants and he was finally being touched by them.

"Is it a yes Tony? Will you belong to us and we will belong to you?" Steve lapped at his neck before sinking his teeth into the skin of his neck.

"Yes, yes yes yes yes yes!" Tony whined trying to tug his hands from Bucky's grip so that he could finally touch them.

In a blink the two of them changed. Steve stepped back and it was only Bucky's hands holding his wrists that kept him up. He had a brief flash of worry that this had been a joke, but then they were working together as seamlessly as they did in the field.

Tony found himself standing completely naked, the two of them only wearing their boxers in what felt like seconds. Before he could feel self conscious standing between the two Adonis' either side of him, Steve grabbed him and had him over his shoulder and was hurrying towards his bedroom, leaving him staring at the muscled perfection of Steve's ass and the heavy erection of Bucky bobbing as he walked close behind them. All in all it wasn't the worst sight in the world for him as he was hurried into his bedroom. And apparently these two men wanted him, just him, going by the way Bucky was licking his lips as he looked over Tony's tanned skin when he looked up to meet the storm in those grey blue eyes said how much he wanted him.

Steve dropped Tony onto the bed, leaving him sprawled naked on his, thankfully, massive bed as they stood at the bottom staring down at him. Suddenly aware of how naked he was he reached up to try and cover his chest, the arc reactor and the mass of scars around it, but a super soldier lay either side of him, burying their faces into his neck.

"So beautiful Tony,"

"Gorgeous," Steve agreed.

"I haven't...since it happened, I have been with...it is scary to trust someone near the arc reactor when I am so vulnerable," Tony admitted something that he hadn't said to anyone.

"You're trusting us?" Bucky asked softly, awed.

"Yes," Tony said slowly, removing his hands from the arc reactor so that they could see it.

"We will never, ever betray that trust," Steve promised, leaning down to press a kiss to the arc reactor's glass.

"Never," Bucky promised linking their fingers together.

Tony looked between them, the two of them staring down at him so earnestly, willing him to believe them. Smiling softly he nodded his head and drew Steve down for a kiss, sighing happily into his mouth as his Captain pressed him into the bed, kissing him deeply, as though he had wanted to this for years. And he had, Steve was going to take everything that he could from this kiss after longing for this moment for years.

When they parted Bucky allowed him to catch a few much needed breaths, and then he was drawing Tony into their first kiss, enveloping him with heat and passion, making Tony's twine one hand into Bucky's long brown hair and the other stroked over his back, his fingers stroking gently over where metal met flesh.

They both kissed so differently, Steve was thorough, concentrated and focused making you feel like the only person in the world, Bucky was passion and heat and drew you into him so that he was the only person that you could concentrate on.

He gasped drawing back when he felt a lubed finger pressing against his entrance, tilting his head back when a large finger pressed into him, stretching him, filling him. He looked at Steve who was watching his expression intently, Bucky licked his lips chasing the taste of Tony as he watched him as well, his hand stroking Tony's stomach as Steve added another finger and started stretching him seeing the flash of discomfort crossing his face.

Tony groaned when Steve added a third finger and brushed his prostate while Bucky crawled up his body, his erection now freed, he met Tony's eyes in question and the genius whined happily, reaching for Bucky's hips as he pressed his erection to his mouth, right as Steve pressed himself to his entrance, and then at the same time they entered his body, both claiming him at the same time before they set to work in claiming him, and seemingly made sure that he would not think about anyone else ever again.

* * *

Three Months Later

Tony hummed as he shifted in his bed, their bed, aware of the warm bodies laying on either side of him. His lovers had not been with him when he went to sleep the night before, they had been away on a mission, but it seemed that they had come home during the night and slipped into bed with him.

He huffed a little amused to himself as he sniffed the air and could smell the warm musk of their sweat, they hadn't washed again before getting into bed with him, the Super Soldiers were obsessed with making sure that he smelt like them, and their favourite thing to do was to hug him close to their bodies while they were warm and sweaty, making him smell of them strongly enough that even his normal nose could smell.

Steve was sprawled out on his back, one arm behind his head, drawing Tony's eyes temporarily to the perfect muscles of his arm and chest, and he was completely naked, the sheet just laying over his groin covering him, he was breathing out lightly and muttered every now and then the way he did.

Bucky was curled on his side facing Tony and Steve the way he always did, his arm was laying over Tony's waist holding onto him gently in a way that always made Tony feel safe and secure. His feet were tangled with Tony's and he was snoring lightly into the pillow, a small cute furrow between his eyebrows that normally meant he was having a weird dream that Tony and Steve would get to hear about in the morning.

It had been three months that they had been together now and they had easily fallen into a rhythm of their relationship, the three of them had moved in together, well into the same rooms together, within two weeks of that first day having practically been living together anyway.

The two of them had made their spaces in his life and he had not been happier. They three of them just worked, and his two Super Soldiers doted on him, showing him all the love and care that he had longed for for years. They treated him like he was something special, like he was their most important person.

The two of them loved each other, they were best friends and brothers, and they shared everything. Tony was lucky that they both loved him, and that he had a part in both their lives, and that the three of them together had the perfect life.

The others still complained that they were disgustingly mushy and that they were romantically soppy with each other in a way that earned them teasing comments and jokes to be thrown at them. They got revenge by having loud and noisy sex in places that the others would have to walk passed, though of course not see because his Soldiers were possessive.

Grinning to himself he snuggled under the blankets and closer to his Soldiers settling down to nap for a little longer now that he knew they were home and with him. Steve would make them pancakes while Bucky cooked bacon and sausages for them, Tony was only trusted with making the coffee.

He hummed softly when Bucky snuggled his face into his shoulder before he started snoring in his ear and Steve muttered something a little louder to himself about clowns and threw his arm over Tony's chest as well, narrowly avoiding hitting Bucky in the face.

This was his home.


End file.
